Juste pour te tuer
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: /One-shot/ Sakura est devenue une ANBU froide et cruelle. Le revoir y changera-t-il quelque chose ?


_Bonsoir, peuple de FFnet ! Princesse d'Argent, toujours là pour écrire… Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un one-shot Naruto, bien que ces derniers temps je n'avais plus envie poster dans cette section. A vrai dire, ce one-shot a commencé à être écrit il y a bien longtemps, alors que j'écrivais et postais ici ma fanfiction « Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre ». C'est-à-dire il y a près de deux ans… Elle était en grande partie écrite, mais jamais terminée, et puis je l'ai continuée petit à petit, quelques phrases par ici, un paragraphe par là. Et voilà que deux ans après, je l'ai enfin terminée. Je l'ai relue et un peu reprise, mais je n'ai pas souhaité changé ce que j'avais écrit il y a si longtemps, qui constituait mon idée de départ. Certaines choses pourront peut-être vous sembler un peu étranges par rapport au manga connu maintenant, mais il y a deux ans, la Next Gen n'était pas encore commencée (ou tout du moins je ne la connaissais pas), vous comprendrez donc qu'il peut y avoir des écarts._

_Ceci étant dit, je souhaite dédicacer cette fanfiction à mes lecteurs de « Il est temps pour Tenten de sortir de l'ombre », les seuls à avoir jamais été au courant que j'écrivais ce one-shot, et qui m'ont toujours soutenue. Je le leur destinais, mais après tant de temps, peu nombreux sont encore à parcourir ce site… _

_Je rappelle par ailleurs que l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il est l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Je vous offre donc cette fanfiction en repensant, nostalgique, à l'époque où elle a été conçue et à laquelle j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et à ceux qui étaient si impatients de la lire._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Juste pour te tuer**_

Un couloir sombre. Une silhouette qui avance au fond de ce boyau obscur. Son pas semble léger, mais résonne dans tout le bâtiment comme un appel à la mort. C'est le glas qui sonne, pour tous ceux qui sont présents.

La personne à laquelle appartient la silhouette est une intruse, et l'alerte ne tarde pas à être donnée. Des pas précipités retentissent un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Mais elle ne s'affole pas. Elle continue à marcher, calmement, toujours au même rythme, de ce même pas annonciateur de mort. Son visage est caché par un masque, le masque blanc de l'ANBU de Konoha, mais le renflement de sa poitrine moulée dans son vêtement de cuir noir ne laisse planer aucun doute : il s'agit d'une femme. Et plutôt jeune, vu la peau de son cou et de ses mains, seules chairs visibles.

Soudain, une porte sur la droite s'ouvre brutalement, laissant le passage à un homme. Ce n'est pas un ninja, il a plutôt l'air d'un trafiquant. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon de toile beige sali et d'une veste brune sans manches qu'il a négligemment mais intentionnellement laissée ouverte, et ses bottes noires sont couvertes de boue. Il a un mouvement de recul en voyant la jeune ANBU, mais il se reprend très vite.

- Un seul homme ? ricane-t-il. On nous sous-estime ! Oh pardon, plutôt une seule femme, corrige-t-il en s'apercevant de son erreur, vu la superbe paire de…

La jeune femme ne le laisse même pas finir sa phrase. Elle sort un kunai à la vitesse de l'éclair et le plante dans le cœur de l'homme. Celui-ci s'effondre sans un bruit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ordure, assène la kunoichi en retirant son arme de la poitrine de sa victime. Les pourritures comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre.

Elle continue ensuite son chemin. D'autres hommes viennent, s'attaquant à la mystérieuse intruse, mais elle les contre sans difficultés et les tue sans états d'âme. Bientôt, c'est le bâtiment entier qui est en alerte, et une foule d'ennemis afflue vers l'ANBU de Konoha. Une véritable bataille s'engage, très inégale du point de vue numérique. D'un côté des dizaines d'hommes, certes pas ninjas mais pas inexpérimentés non plus. De l'autre, un seul ANBU. Mais contrairement à ce que la logique laisserait penser, ce ne sont pas les hommes qui ont le dessus mais l'ANBU. Elle virevolte entre ses ennemis, leur assénant des coups toujours mortels. Ce n'est plus une simple kunoichi, c'est une véritable faucheuse. L'incarnation même de la Mort.

Beaucoup de ses adversaires reculent, effrayés par une telle maîtrise du combat. Certains, encouragés, retournent dans la bataille, pour y mourir un peu plus tard. La jeune femme continue son œuvre de mort, imperturbable. Un des hommes parvient à l'attraper mais elle se dégage avec agilité et l'envoie à terre. Dans l'action, son chignon se défait et de longs cheveux roses tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ne s'en soucie pas et achève l'homme qu'elle a jeté à terre. D'autres s'approchent mais subissent le même sort.

Son combat l'a amenée un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Son chemin est marqué de cadavres et de sang. De longues traînées de liquide écarlate s'étalent sur le sol et les murs. L'odeur âcre du sang emplit le couloir et monte à la gorge des combattants. Les plus sensibles et ceux qui n'ont jamais connu de bataille ont des haut-le-corps et vomissent. Leurs rendus se mêlent au sang et l'odeur devient plus épouvantable encore. Une seule personne ne semble vraiment pas s'en soucier. La jeune ANBU de Konoha continue à se battre sans montrer de signes d'écœurement, de lassitude, ou autre. C'est une talentueuse et endurante combattante.

Un de ses adversaires tente de l'attaquer au visage avec un poignard, mais elle esquive. L'arme passe tout près d'elle, mais ne fait qu'effleurer son masque. L'homme tente de rabattre le poignard vers elle, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle l'évite de nouveau en se baissant. Son masque tombe à terre, fendillé par le coup précédent. La jeune femme ne s'en soucie pas et se contente de faucher son ennemi avant de lui planter un kunai en pleine tête. Elle se relève ensuite souplement. Ses traits doux contrastent étonnamment avec ses glacials yeux verts. Son regard est aussi froid que la banquise. L'expression dure qui s'en dégage est une arme à elle seule.

La jeune femme continue son carnage, sans que son visage ne montre une quelconque expression, que ce soit de pitié, de dégoût ou de plaisir. Elle ne tue pas parce que ça la satisfait, elle tue parce qu'on le lui a ordonné, mais cela ne la dérange pas. Tuer est son métier.

Plusieurs hommes se jettent sur elle pour tenter de l'immobiliser, mais elle parvient à les repousser et les tue un à un. Un de ses adversaires, à terre, attrape un kunai et parvient à le planter dans la cuisse de la jeune femme. Le silence qui suit est étonnant. Pas un cri de douleur, de surprise, pas de gémissement, pas même un geste pour retirer l'arme, pour arrêter le sang qui coule abondamment. Ni même aucun autre geste, aucun bruit. La jeune femme est restée stoïque. Son agresseur est médusé. Il lève ses yeux vers elle et plonge dans son regard vert glacé.

- Mais qui es-tu ? demande-t-il, toujours ébahi.

- Celle qui va tous vous effacer de ce monde, répond-elle d'une voix égale.

Sans précipitation, elle retire le kunai enfoncé dans sa cuisse et le plante dans la gorge de l'homme, encore trop stupéfait pour réagir. Il s'écroule, sans vie, sur le sol froid. Le sang de la jeune femme dont est encore trempée l'arme se mélange à celui de sa victime. La jeune ANBU a une moue dédaigneuse puis se retourne et reprend le combat, sans plus s'occuper de l'homme. Sa blessure ne l'inquiète pas, elle n'y prête même pas attention. D'autres individus tentent de la toucher, sans y parvenir. Cette blessure à la cuisse sera la seule qu'elle subira dans cet affrontement.

Après un bon moment de combat, l'ANBU de Konoha s'arrête enfin. Plus aucun ennemi ne se dresse devant elle. Elle se retourne et contemple son œuvre de mort sans ciller. Tout le long du couloir, ce ne sont que corps transpercés, traînées de sang et de vomi, parfois pire… C'est une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes qui sont morts et dont les cadavres s'entassent dans ce couloir humide et sombre. Certains sont défigurés, d'autres amputés, mais tous baignent dans leur sang et dans celui de leurs acolytes, dans un mélange rouge et brun qui horrifierait le plus solide et le plus robuste des êtres humains normaux… Mais pas l'auteur de ce carnage.

Sans précipitation, elle sort un ruban de tissu blanc d'un repli de ses vêtements, dont la couleur pure contraste et jure même avec tout le reste, et elle le noue solidement autour de sa blessure à la cuisse. Le tissu se teinte aussitôt de rouge, et donne l'étrange impression que rien ne peut rester pur auprès de cette jeune femme.

Elle se fraye ensuite un chemin parmi les tas de cadavres et se penche pour récupérer son masque blanc de l'ANBU de Konoha, qui lui non plus n'est plus blanc mais souillé de rouge. Elle l'époussète négligemment puis le remet en place sur son visage. Elle sort ensuite un nouvel objet de ses vêtements, une petite boule noire, et la pose sur le sol. Un signe blanc est peint dessus. Elle remonte le couloir, puis entre dans une des pièces latérales, où elle pose à nouveau une petite boule noire. Elle recommence l'opération dans d'autres salles, puis sort ensuite du bâtiment.

Elle monte la pente de la cuvette dans laquelle se dresse l'édifice et arrivée au sommet, elle se retourne et fixe le bâtiment désormais vide. Elle compose alors une série de signes avec ses mains gantées de noir. Sitôt son incantation terminée, le bâtiment explose dans un fracas assourdissant. Pas un mur du repaire des trafiquants n'échappe à la destruction. Tout s'effrite, tout se détruit, tout tombe en poussière. Il ne reste rien qui ait encore une quelconque forme prédéfinie.

Lorsque les retombées de l'explosion se terminent, on ne distingue plus de l'édifice qu'un amas pierreux et poussiéreux dont émergent quelques détails repoussants, tels que des masses de chair absolument informes ou des tâches rougeâtres dont l'odeur est insupportable. L'ANBU de Konoha jette un dernier regard à ce triste et écœurant spectacle puis se détourne et reprend sa route.

Ce n'est pas le glas qui a sonné pour tous les hommes présents dans ce bâtiment, c'est l'Apocalypse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir, la jeune femme arrive au village caché de ninjas qui l'a vue naître, celui de la Feuille. Les gardes postés à ses portes la laissent passer, reconnaissant à son masque taché de sang et fendu un ANBU. Ils lui adressent un signe de tête lorsqu'elle passe devant eux et elle leur répond presque imperceptiblement. Elle marche à travers le village sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle et arrive alors au bâtiment où les ninjas reçoivent leurs missions et remettent leurs rapports. Elle y entre, provoquant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes sur elle, avant que chacun ne retourne à ses occupations. Il n'est jamais bon de s'intéresser à ce que fait un ANBU.

La jeune femme passe alors une petite porte dérobée, placée sur le côté, pour accéder à la pièce réservée aux ANBU revenant de missions. Celles-ci étant secrètes compte tenu du statut particulier de ces shinobis d'élite, seules les personnes autorisées peuvent entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire au retour d'une mission.

L'ANBU s'approche alors du comptoir derrière lequel sont assis Shizune et deux fonctionnaires dévolus à cette fonction.

- Sakura Haruno, mission de rang A accomplie, annonce-t-elle d'un ton blasé, tout en retirant son masque souillé.

Shizune lui jette un regard et cherche dans ses papiers son ordre de mission.

- Eliminer la bande de trafiquants à l'est pour le compte du seigneur du pays du Feu ?

- Il n'en reste pas un seul, assure Sakura de son ton glacial. Et leur repaire n'et plus qu'un souvenir.

- Très bien, tu peux aller te reposer.

- Non. Donnez-moi une autre mission.

- Sakura, il n'en est pas question, rétorque Shizune d'un ton cinglant. Cela fait une éternité que tu n'as pas pris de repos, il est temps que tu t'arrêtes quelques heures au moins. Pour preuve, tu es blessée. Va te faire soigner et récupère, et seulement après nous verrons si nous pouvons te donner une mission.

Les deux anciennes élèves de Tsunade s'affrontent du regard, alourdissant l'atmosphère de la pièce. Les deux fonctionnaires échangent un regard.

- Je ne te donnerai pas d'autres missions Sakura. Ordre de Tsunade-sama.

- Pff ! siffle la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Comme si elle pensait que je l'écoutais… Mais bon soit, je vais aller me reposer et me soigner.

- Tsunade-sama souhaiterait également que tu prennes la peine d'aller la voir si ce n'est pas trop te demander, ajoute Shizune d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vais y aller tout de suite, ce sera fait.

Elle reprend son masque posé sur la table puis sort de la pièce sans d'autres regards aux trois personnes assises derrière le comptoir.

Elle traverse de nouveau le village et arrive au bâtiment administratif qui abrite le bureau de la Godaime. Elle entre, se rend au bureau en question et frappe un coup sec à la porte. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte sans même attendre de réponse et entre.

Tsunade lève les yeux de son travail et une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnaît Sakura, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un masque impénétrable. Elle croise les doigts et pose son menton sur ses mains ainsi jointes.

- Sakura, je suis ravie de te revoir… Même si je suis extrêmement surprise, je dois le dire, avoue-t-elle.

- Vous avez bien demandé à me voir non ? réplique la jeune fille d'une voix sèche. Non, plutôt ordonné, corrige-t-elle en appuyant sur "ordonné".

- Hum… En effet, concède Tsunade. Mais tu te rends compte que ça fait trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vue ?

- Et alors ?

- Sakura, je veux bien que tu t'impliques à fond dans ton travail de kunoichi, que tu te surpasses, que tu deviennes la meilleure, mais pas en sacrifiant tout ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, persiste la jeune fille en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils installés en face du bureau de la Godaime.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, réplique Tsunade en haussant le ton. Tu ne parles plus à personne, tu es sans arrêt en mission, tu ne te reposes jamais, tu ne vois plus personne et en plus, tu préfères les missions où il faut tuer. Je ne te reconnais plus Sakura, assène-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne répond rien, se contentant d'ignorer son ancien sensei.

- C'est depuis que Sasuke est parti que tu es comme ça, continue Tsunade, alors que Sakura tressaille au nom de Sasuke. Tu souffres de son départ et au lieu d'en parler tu te replies sur toi-même.

- Non, riposte trop vivement Sakura. Le seul sentiment qu'il m'inspire est la haine.

- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu t'entraînes sans interruption ?

- Oui. Je veux devenir toujours plus forte pour pouvoir le tuer la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerai sur mon chemin.

- Ta haine n'est qu'un déguisement et tu le sais pertinemment, déclare la Godaime. Si jamais tu croises Sasuke tu ne pourras pas le tuer.

- Ah oui ? réplique Sakura en se levant. Alors mettez-moi en face de lui et vous verrez.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitte le bureau de l'Hokage en claquant violemment la porte. Tsunade baisse la tête et soupire, contemplant tristement le masque taché de son ancienne élève que celle-ci a oublié dans son emportement.

- Tête de mule va… Ça se finira mal tout ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un jeune homme blond s'entraîne dans une clairière, au milieu des arbres. Il enchaîne des mouvements de taijutsu avec une extrême dextérité. Ses coups sont rapides et précis. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son torse musclé et nu. Son regard est fixé sur un seul point, concentré à l'extrême. Il donne plusieurs coups de poing d'une totale fluidité dans le vide, puis enchaîne avec des coups de pied tout aussi gracieux. Il virevolte tel un artiste de cirque, si tenté qu'un artiste de cirque soit une arme meurtrière.

Le jeune homme s'immobilise enfin, à peine essoufflé. Il ferme les yeux et respire calmement et profondément. Il lève alors sa main droite, et tout doucement une spirale de chakra s'y forme. La spirale prend progressivement de la vitesse et de l'ampleur, devenant une véritable mini-tornade enserrée dans la paume du jeune homme.

Celui ouvre les yeux brusquement, se retourne avec un cri de bête sauvage, puissant et terrifiant, et envoie sa paume droit devant lui, projetant son arme de vent et de chakra comme une fusée. La tornade balaie tout sur son passage telle une furie, arrachant les arbres et soulevant la poussière et les feuilles.

Le calme ne revient qu'après un petit moment. Toutes les particules retombent peu à peu sur le sol. Le jeune homme scrute alors attentivement les alentours pour repérer l'ombre qu'il a sentie et aperçue.

- N'utilise pas ton Rasengan contre moi Naruto, ou tu le regretteras.

Naruto se retourne d'un mouvement vif tout en sortant un kunai et attaque la personne qui vient de lui parler dans son dos. Son kunai est contré par un autre, tenu par une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts.

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était toi, réplique Naruto avec un petit sourire.

- Tu aurais dû.

- Tu sais très bien que maintenant que tu dissimules ton aura, il est même assez difficile de repérer ta présence, alors savoir que c'est toi…

- Tu es encore trop faible c'est tout, conclut Sakura froidement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à échapper à mon Rasengan que tu dois prendre la grosse tête, rétorque Naruto d'une voix grave.

- Je suis plus forte que toi, et tu le sais.

- Peut-être. Tu t'es certainement plus entraînée, mais moi au moins je continue à voir mes amis.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es faible, réplique Sakura d'un ton tranchant et ferme.

- C'est pour ça que je suis fort, contredit Naruto. Je ne suis pas seul et j'en ai besoin. Toi aussi tu en as besoin, Sakura. Quand on ressent ce que tu ressens, être seul n'est pas la bonne solution. Refuser toute aide et se replier sur soi-même est la pire des choses à faire.

- Je ne demande pas ton avis.

- Je m'en serais douté, dit Naruto avec un sourire ironique. Mais au fait, que fais-tu ici ? C'est rare que tu viennes me voir de ton propre chef.

- Je ne venais pas te voir, cingle Sakura. Je voulais m'entraîner. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. D'ailleurs je m'en vais.

- Pas la peine, je te laisse la place, répond Naruto. J'en ai fini.

Il se prépare à partir, mais avant il se retourne une dernière fois vers Sakura.

- Et cogite sur ce que je t'ai dit, ok ? lui fait-il avec un clin d'œil en posant un doigt sur sa tempe.

Et avant de laisser à la jeune fille le temps de répliquer, il compose quelques signes et s'évanouit dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Une larme roule doucement de l'œil gauche de Sakura, avant que celle-ci ne l'essuie d'une main rageuse.

- Baka, dit-elle avant de se retourner d'un coup sec et de lancer un kunai dans le tronc d'un arbre, tuant sur le coup un mille-pattes qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois semaines plus tard, Sakura est de nouveau partie en mission. Comme elle est remise de sa blessure à la cuisse, Tsunade n'a pu l'empêcher de reprendre son travail de shinobi.

- Tsunade-sensei, laissez-moi repartir en mission.

La Godaime soupire mais ne dit rien.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de m'en empêcher. Ma blessure à la cuisse est guérie et je me suis reposée. Je suis prête.

Tsunade se contente de fixer son ancienne élève d'un air désapprobateur. Celle-ci le soutient dans ciller.

- Vous savez très bien que même sans votre accord je partirai en mission. Alors autant l'avoir.

- Très bien, cède la Godaime. Va voir Shizune. Et fais attention à toi.

Sakura hoche la tête, s'incline brièvement et sort du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Tsunade se cale dans son fauteuil, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mi-amer, mi-satisfait.

- _J'espère que j'ai eu une bonne idée,_ pense-t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura entre d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment où les ninjas récupèrent leurs missions, puis dans la pièce réservée à l'ANBU, et se dirige vers le comptoir où Shizune et les deux autres fonctionnaires assignent le travail.

- Ah, Sakura, fait Shizune en la relevant la tête vers elle.

- Je viens chercher une mission.

L'assistante de Tsunade hoche la tête. L'un des fonctionnaires lui tend un rouleau qu'elle prend en le remerciant. Elle l'ouvre, lit rapidement son contenu puis approuve en acquiesçant. Elle le tend ensuite à Sakura.

- Mission de rang A, informe-t-elle. Un avant-poste d'Orochimaru à détruire. Ça ira toute seule ?

- Bien sûr, répond Sakura en prenant le rouleau.

- Alors comme d'habitude, ne te fais pas suivre une fois la mission finie, ne révèle pas ton identité, etc etc…

- C'est bon je connais le refrain.

- Alors bonne chance.

Sakura ne répond pas. Elle met son masque blanc de l'ANBU puis sort du bâtiment, son ordre de mission à la main. Shizune soupire et repense à la courte conversation qu'elle a eue juste avant avec son ancien mentor.

- Tu penses que c'est la bonne solution ? avait-elle demandé à Tsunade.

- Franchement je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle est en train de se détruire. Après, cette mission sera peut-être le pire des remèdes… Tout est possible. Tout dépend d'elle… Et de lui.

Shizune avait alors hoché la tête tristement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura avale des kilomètres de forêt à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle saute de branche en branche avec une grâce particulière, sans être gênée ni par les feuillages, ni par les animaux qui croisent parfois son chemin. Le vent fait voleter ses cheveux et balaie son masque blanc. Personne ne peut percer ses pensées et savoir ce qu'elle pense à cet instant précis. Elle court telle une véritable Dryade, une nymphe des bois.

La nuit venue, elle ne s'arrête que quelques heures pour se restaurer et se reposer. Elle repart ensuite aussitôt. Elle continue sa course silencieuse à travers les arbres.

En fin d'après-midi, elle arrive en vue du camp du serpent renégat. Elle ralentit l'allure et se tapit dans les fourrés à la lisière de la forêt. De là, elle a une vue imprenable sur tout le camp. Pendant un bon moment, elle se contente d'observer les allées et venues des ninjas. Elle repère leur nombre et la disposition de chaque tente. Elle devine celles qui contiennent des munitions ou explosifs, celles qui sont des dortoirs, celle qui est le centre de commandement.

- Je vais commencer par là, se dit-elle.

Elle attend que le jour baisse, guettant l'activité du camp. Au crépuscule, elle se faufile comme une ombre jusqu'au centre de commandement. Elle tue silencieusement les deux hommes de garde plantés devant la tente, puis surveille les deux ombres à l'intérieur. Elle entend une voix masculine, puis une des ombres se déplace et se dirige vers la sortie. Sakura se poste alors sur le côté, accroupie, et sort un kunai. L'homme sort de la tente. A peine le pan de tissu est-il rabaissé que Sakura bondit et tranche la gorge du ninja. Celui-ci esquisse un geste pour se défendre mais c'est trop tard. Il s'écroule sans vie devant la tente.

Sakura s'empresse de le tirer sur le côté pour n'alerter personne, et surtout pas le dernier occupant du centre de commandement. Elle s'apprête ensuite à entrer dans la tente pour tuer cette personne. Mais elle est alors prise d'un subit pressentiment et se rétracte. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au centre de commandement puis se dirige vers les autres tentes.

Elle se faufile gracieusement et silencieusement dans le camp, et tue un par un les gardes. Quelques-uns opposent de la résistance, mais elle a vite fait de les réduire au silence. Quelques bruits s'échappent des tentes dortoirs, et elle se demande si certains ne sont pas aux aguets et ont entendu la chute des gardes, pourtant étouffée, ou l'imperceptible bruissement issu de l'effleurement d'un pan de tissu par l'ANBU. Pourtant, personne ne sort, elle continue donc son travail.

Quand tous les gardes et les ninjas qui restaient dehors se sont écroulés, Sakura s'attaque aux hommes qui sont dans les tentes. Les combats sont un peu plus durs, parce que la jeune fille ne bénéficie plus de l'effet de surprise, mis à part pour le premier ninjas qu'elle tue lorsqu'elle entre. Mais en professionnelle et en combattante talentueuse, elle parvient à vaincre tous ses adversaires dans la première tente qu'elle investit. Le tissu est taché de longues traînées de sang écarlate, parfois même déchiré à certains endroits. Les corps sans vie des ninjas d'Orochimaru s'entassent ou s'étalent, baignant dans leur sang ou dans celui de leurs compagnons. Leurs affaires sont sens dessus dessous, comme si un ouragan était passé. Un ouragan de mort. Sakura sort ensuite de sa tunique une petite boule noire sur laquelle un signe blanc est peint, identique à celles qu'elle a utilisées dans le repaire des trafiquants, et la pose sur le sol. Ceci fait, elle repousse un pan de la tente et sort.

L'alerte ne semble pas avoir été donnée, et Sakura s'en réjouit. Cependant elle entend des bruits provenant des autres tentes, comme si on se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle comprend qu'elle ne va pas tarder à être découverte et décide donc de prendre les devants. Elle entre dans une autre tente, kunai en main. Elle fait un nouveau carnage, sanglant et rapide. Elle entend alors des cris provenant des autres tentes.

- Hé merde ! jure-t-elle.

Elle achève le ninja qu'elle a entre les mains d'un coup de kunai bien placé et sort de la tente rapidement, laissée dans le même état que la précédente. A peine Sakura est-elle dehors qu'elle doit esquiver un shuriken projeté dans sa direction. Elle se décale à une vitesse incroyable pour éviter l'arme qui la frôle de très près pour finalement se ficher dans la toile d'une tente et de la déchirer sur toute la longueur. La jeune kunoichi ne s'en occupe pas et ramasse le sabre de l'un des ninjas de garde dont le corps est à terre. Elle s'en empare juste à temps : à peine s'est-elle relevée que ses adversaires attaquent. Elle esquive habilement les premiers coups puis prend l'offensive. Son sabre virevolte tel le bras de la Mort et fauche tous ceux qui le rencontrent.

Au moment où Sakura s'apprête à trancher un nouvel adversaire, celui-ci se baisse et abat son kunai de gauche à droite. La tunique de la jeune fille se déchire et un filet de sang gicle. Elle n'a pas une grimace ou même un mouvement du visage qui montrerait qu'elle a été touchée, elle reste impénétrable sous son masque blanc d'ANBU. Elle se contente de se tourner vers son agresseur et de lui planter sauvagement son sabre dans le cœur sans qu'il puisse réagir, tellement persuadé qu'elle marquerait un temps d'arrêt devant sa blessure. Puis elle retire l'arme d'un coup sec du corps sans vie et s'attaque au reste des ninjas d'Orochimaru. Comme dans le repaire des trafiquants, elle ne montre pas de signes de lassitude ou de fatigue. Ses coups restent précis et mortels. Elle continue à faire des ravages dans les rangs ennemis. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle fait virevolter de nouveau son sabre après avoir esquivé de justesse un shuriken en pleine tête, tous les ninjas stoppent le combat d'un même mouvement. Sakura, étonnée de ce brusque changement, suspend également son geste et pose son regard dans la direction vers laquelle toutes les têtes se sont tournées.

Un homme vient de sortir de la tente de commandement. Grand, les cheveux noirs courts, pas très vieux, portant une tunique noire et rouge, il impose force respect. Le cœur de Sakura manque un battement quand son regard croise les yeux de l'homme. Des yeux qu'elle n'a jamais oubliés. Des yeux qui hantent ses nuits. Des yeux pour lesquels elle est devenue aussi puissante et aussi glaciale. Des yeux rouges.

Passé le premier moment de surprise et d'émotion, Sakura serre si fortement son poing gauche qu'elle s'en fait blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Ses traits se crispent sous son masque blanc d'ANBU. Son regard devient brûlant de haine. Sans attendre un instant de plus, elle lève son sabre et court vers le nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci paraît décontenancé de la brusque et violente attaque, mais ne montre pas plus de surprise que cela. Il recule pour parer la grande puissance donnée par la vitesse prise par Sakura dans son élan et lève ses deux bras en croix. A peine a-t-il fait ce geste que la lame de la jeune fille s'abat sur lui. Le choc et la course de Sakura provoquent un petit nuage de poussière qui s'enroule autour des deux ninjas avant de se dissiper doucement. Tous les autres subalternes d'Orochimaru peuvent ainsi voir la scène : la lame du sabre de Sakura est bloquée par les deux avants-bras du jeune homme, croisés devant son visage. Le tissu de la tunique du ninja se déchire alors, lacéré par l'arme, et découvre alors deux protèges-bras en métal léger, mais suffisamment solide pour résister au tranchant de la lame.

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire un tantinet cruel et repousse alors prestement le sabre de Sakura. L'ANBU recule, les yeux toujours brûlants d'une haine et d'une vengeance inassouvies. Son ennemi s'en étonne une seconde, il ne pense pas avoir déjà combattu cette ANBU et ne comprend donc pas son ressentiment personnel envers lui. Cependant, ses yeux verts réveillent en lui un souvenir, un souvenir enfoui, oublié et haï. Il ne veut pas y penser, et de toute façon, ses interrogations s'oublient bien vite devant la fureur des attaques de Sakura. Il contre tout en souriant, ravi d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa mesure.

Le combat continue, intense. Aucun des deux combattants ne lâche prise, aucun ne gagne de terrain sur l'autre. D'un côté, la jeune ANBU de Konoha, pleine d'une rage meurtrière et vengeresse. De l'autre, le jeune déserteur désormais bras droit d'Orochimaru, plein du plaisir du combat.

Le ballet de la mort a ouvert ses portes.

- Hé toi ! interpelle le jeune homme tout en parant coup sur coup. Tu ne crois pas que tu as été trop téméraire en venant toute seule ici ?

- Urusei ! crache Sakura avec haine. Aujourd'hui je suis assez forte pour te vaincre sans problèmes !

De nouveau les interrogations font surface face à ces paroles au sens caché. Qui est donc cette ANBU ? Quel secret dissimule-t-elle dans ses prunelles vertes remplies d'une soif de vengeance insatiable ? Ces prunelles si troublantes, qui le ramènent des années en arrière… Qui rappellent à lui des souvenirs haïs et oubliés. Haïs et oubliés car heureux et inutiles.

Il ne veut pas comprendre ce qu'il a pourtant déjà compris… Il ne veut pas reconnaître cette personne, il ne veut pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a partagé avec elle. Ce serait renoncer à la détermination qui l'a poussé à suivre le Sannin ophidien. Cette détermination qui est la seule chose à laquelle il puisse encore se raccrocher, au milieu du sombre monde dans lequel il est tombé.

- Tu faiblis, claque Sakura sèchement tout en le repoussant petit à petit. Tu as enfin compris que j'étais plus forte ?

Sorti de ses pensées, son adversaire la contemple un instant tout en reculant. Cette fille ne peut pas être _elle_. _Elle_, elle était bien plus faible. _Elle_, elle était bien moins impitoyable…

- Ne me fais pas rire, réplique-t-il en reprenant peu à peu le terrain perdu.

Le combat redevient vite égal. Comme les deux shinobis sont du même niveau, aucun ne prend plus l'avantage et le duel s'éternise. La fatigue s'installe. Leur lutte les a menés bien loin du campement des hommes d'Orochimaru maintenant. Seuls face à l'issue de ce match cruel qui scellera leur destin.

L'usure a fait que la vigilance de chacun a diminué. Au fur et à mesure que baisse la garde des combattants à cause de cette fatigue lancinante, apparaissent les petites blessures, qui par la douleur pèsent encore plus sur les deux ninjas.

- Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait pouvoir me battre sans problèmes, je trouve que tu en mets du temps, persifle le jeune homme, tout aussi meurtri que son adversaire.

- Je te hais !

Dans sa rage, Sakura se tend pour porter un coup au visage de son ennemi. Celui-ci profite alors qu'elle ait baissé sa garde pour l'attaquer si périlleusement et soulève son katana en remontant vers le visage de l'ANBU de Konoha. Prise de court, elle se rend compte trop tard de son erreur et n'a pas le temps de reculer. Le katana traverse d'un mouvement fluide tout son visage. L'impact la projette et elle retombe lourdement sur le sol, trop épuisée pour se rétablir sur ses pieds et éviter la chute.

Son masque blanc d'ANBU s'est fendu dans l'action, déchiré par la lame adverse. Elle en retient presque désespérément les morceaux, la main gauche, libre, plaquée sur son visage. De minces traînées écarlates en coulent, témoins que le coup du déserteur a atteint sa cible.

Luttant chacun pour reprendre leur souffle, profitant de ce moment de répit dans leur combat acharné, les deux shinobis s'observent. Regard rouge contre regard vert. Dominés par un seul sentiment : la haine. La haine d'un symbole passé pour l'un, la haine vengeresse pour l'autre. Une seule pensée compte : détruire l'autre.

Mais soudain, le temps se fige.

Le masque de Sakura s'est définitivement fissuré. Ses efforts pour le maintenir en place volent en éclats, comme lui. Les dernières miettes tombent au sol, révélant le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle a pourtant tenté de dissimuler jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Le visage d'une jeune fille du passé.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillent. Il ne peut plus nier, à présent. Cette ANBU si froide et cruelle est bien celle qui a autrefois partagé son existence.

Son visage n'a pas changé. Hormis ses yeux. Durs comme l'acier. Le vert joyeux, couleur d'espoir, n'est plus. Seul demeure le vert de la solitude. Souillé par le rouge du sang qui coule de la longue estafilade qu'il lui a infligée. Comme si c'était lui qui l'avait souillée…

- Sakura…

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom, Uchiwa Sasuke. Je te l'interdis, intime la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale.

La température semble avoir brutalement baissé de plusieurs degrés. L'atmosphère, tendue à l'extrême depuis le début du combat, devient orageuse. La situation menace d'exploser après avoir atteint son paroxysme. La fin est proche. Tout doit se finir.

C'est Sakura qui engage les hostilités.

- Oui, tu n'as aucun droit de le prononcer, répète-t-elle, la voix pleine de hargne. Tu as réduit ma vie à néant. Tout est de ta faute !

Elle est différente, elle a changé, il ne peut le nier. Les épreuves de la vie lui ont forgé cette carapace, cette nouvelle personnalité. La petite fille pleine de vie et un peu naïve a laissé la place à une jeune femme pleine de haine et glaciale. Capable de tuer.

Les émotions qui se bousculent en lui sont contradictoires. Mais il les fait taire avec autorité : pas question de se laisser troubler. Il se trouve en plein combat, et son adversaire est de Konoha, l'ennemi suprême hormis l'Akatsuki. Les sentiments sont pour les faibles ; les liens, inutiles. Déterminé, il ne les laisse pas s'exprimer, oubliant les résurgences du passé.

Il doit être fort, toujours, pour exécuter sa vengeance et tuer son frère.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, réplique-t-il d'une voix dure et ferme, ignorant le cri de son cœur.

- Tu es le seul responsable ! gronde Sakura, menaçante.

- Non, le seul responsable est le lien que nous partageons, déclare Sasuke. Si tu l'avais rompu et oublié après mon départ, tu n'aurais pas souffert. Les liens sont inutiles, tout comme les émotions.

- Tu oublies la haine ! crache l'ANBU.

Sasuke a un petit sourire sans chaleur. La haine… Seul sentiment qu'il s'est autorisé et qui l'a conduit ces dernières années.

- J'oubliais la haine, en effet. Je n'ai besoin que d'elle pour parvenir à mes fins. Elle seule rend plus fort.

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es si faible ? C'est parce qu'elle est trop petite… Ta haine »_

- Elle seule m'a permis d'être capable de te battre, continue aussi Sakura, comme en réponse à l'affirmation de son ennemi.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, rétorque celui-ci sans se départir de son froid sourire. Que faisons-nous à présent, ANBU de Konoha ? demande-t-il avec ironie.

ANBU de Konoha. Bien qu'il lui ait obéi, Sakura se crispe. Il a choisi son camp, il n'est plus le Sasuke d'autrefois.

Cela devait se finir ainsi, sans doute.

Elle se relève, resserre sa prise sur son katana.

- Je vais briser le lien qui nous unit, renégat, pour être enfin libérée.

Ainsi n'y a-t-il plus de Sasuke, plus de Sakura. Seulement deux adversaires. Deux combattants qui font taire leurs sentiments pour assouvir des vengeances qui leur sont propres.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, acquiesce Sasuke en levant à son tour son arme.

Sakura s'est calmée ; elle brûle à présent d'une rage froide, bien plus dangereuse. Tout a été dit, et Sasuke doit payer pour ce qu'elle a enduré à cause de lui. De ce qu'elle endure encore aujourd'hui…

Elle se jette la première sur son ennemi, et assène coup sur coup, avec détermination bien qu'elle se sente épuisée par leurs précédents échanges, longs et violents. Le jeune homme riposte de la même manière. Le combat a repris, mais il ne durera plus longtemps, chacun le sait. Les prochains coups seront décisifs.

Sasuke tente de percer la garde de son adversaire grâce à sa plus grande force physique, mais Sakura, plus agile, parvient à esquiver. Elle profite alors de ce que le jeune homme se soit exposé pour glisser sa lame le long de son bras pour frapper au niveau de son cœur. Mais alors que la pointe atteint la poitrine de son ennemi, la jeune femme suspend son geste. Sasuke se dégage alors immédiatement et recule.

Incrédule, il dévisage l'ANBU.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? demande-t-il d'une voix blanche, à la fois furieux d'avoir laissé une ouverture pareille et ébranlé d'avoir été si près de la mort.

Pâle, le visage défait, Sakura laisse glisser son katana jusqu'au sol terreux de la forêt, se rendant compte de son geste.

- Tsu… Tsunade-sama avait dit que je ne pourrais pas le faire… bégaie-t-elle, horrifiée de cette réalité. Mon corps… Mon corps a refusé de le faire…

Elle tombe à genoux et pousse un long hurlement, de défaite, de chagrin, de désespoir face à l'inéluctable : elle ne peut pas tuer Sasuke. Son cœur s'y refuse, même après toute cette souffrance, toute cette haine. Bien qu'elle l'ait toujours refoulé, pour se préserver tant bien que mal, la vérité s'est révélée d'elle-même au moment crucial : elle aime Sasuke. La constatation abat les dernières défenses de la jeune femme. Les larmes auxquelles elle s'était tant de fois refusée coulent enfin, la libérant ainsi de ce poids trop longtemps retenu dans son cœur.

Finalement apaisée, elle plante alors son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Un regard d'un vert qui n'est plus celui de la haine et de la solitude.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on, Sasuke Uchiwa ? déclare-t-elle d'une voix pleine de dignité et de noblesse. Je ne pourrai te tuer, c'est un fait.

Le jeune homme ne répond rien, trop troublé. Déjà ébranlé par l'incapacité de la jeune femme à terminer son geste mortel, cette affirmation énoncée calmement réveille, une nouvelle fois, les souvenirs du passé enfouis en lui. Des souvenirs heureux qui sont douloureux à présent qu'il veut les oublier. Seule sa vengeance compte, il doit s'en persuader. Mais la vue de Sakura résignée ainsi à l'inéluctable, acceptant dignement ses sentiments malgré sa fierté blessée, serre son cœur, en proie à des émotions qu'il a des difficultés à réfréner. Devant cette fébrilité, il comprend ce qu'il aurait toujours dû savoir, et ce qu'il a toujours su, d'une certaine façon. Les souvenirs ne trompent pas.

Il décide alors de l'accepter, comme l'a fait Sakura. Cela leur fera du bien, à tous les deux.

Même si la fin ne connaîtra pas d'autre issue.

- Sakura, tu représentes tout ce que j'ai quitté pour cette vie de vengeance, explique-t-il, dévoilant enfin ce qu'il ressent véritablement. Konoha, la chaleur humaine, l'amitié, la joie… l'amour.

La jeune femme sursaute, mais son regard ne quitte pas celui de Sasuke. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, lentement.

- C'est pourquoi je dois te tuer, continue alors le jeune homme. Pour briser ce lien qui m'empêche d'être plus fort.

Il sent son cœur saigner à cette déclaration, énoncée avec le triste ton de l'inévitable, mais il ne reculera pas. Des souvenirs antérieurs à ceux que lui inspirent Sakura et bien plus tragiques qui le hantent dès qu'il ferme les yeux et les murmures glacés de la voix grave de son frère aîné le rappellent constamment à sa vengeance et l'y enchaînent en le torturant. Il sait où est sa priorité, même s'il en souffre. Avec un sourire désabusé, il songe que le fil de sa vie est éternellement mêlé à celui de la douleur.

Reprenant contact avec l'instant présent, il regarde Sakura afin d'observer, coupable, sa réaction, et se fige alors.

Son sourire ne l'a pas quittée.

Il a pourtant brisé son espoir en lui annonçant qu'il avait toujours l'intention de la tuer. Enfin, le croit-il.

Elle prend alors la parole, mettant fin à tous les doutes.

- Fais ce que tu estimes devoir faire, Sasuke. Tu m'as déjà offert le don le plus précieux que tu pouvais m'offrir. Je le chérirai éternellement, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort. Je suis heureuse, et n'en demandes pas plus.

Elle écarte les bras, prête au jugement de Sasuke.

- Transperce mon cœur. Il t'appartient déjà.

Le jeune homme n'a aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. La sacrifice de Sakura est trop bien pour qu'il en éprouve de la simple gratitude. Il hoche donc seulement la tête, conscient de sa maladresse. Mais Sakura comprendra, il le sait.

Il brandit sa lame, mais au moment de passer à l'acte, il doute. Ses sentiments sont forts.

Remarquant son hésitation, Sakura empoigne son propre katana et fonce vers lui, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

- Finissons-en, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle l'attaque alors sans vergogne. Il pare tous ses coups par réflexe, et quand elle laisse, volontairement, une grande ouverture dans sa garde, il y plonge, mû par l'instinct du combat. Il réalise son geste seulement lorsque sa lame transperce la poitrine de Sakura. Ainsi, il l'a fait…

Le katana de l'ANBU résonne d'un bruit mat lorsqu'il tombe sur le sol. Sasuke lâche le sien comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et la jeune femme bascule en avant, dans ses bras.

Il constate avec stupeur qu'un sourire persiste sur ses lèvres. Un sourire apaisé et heureux. Elle est libérée de sa haine et de sa souffrance, et l'inutilité de ces dernières années lui saute aux yeux. Pourquoi avoir changé ainsi ? Pourquoi s'être coupée des autres ? Pourquoi avoir alimenté cette rancœur ? Tout ça pour le tuer, alors qu'elle a toujours su, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne le pourrait pas… Mais qu'importe à présent. Il a avoué ce qu'il cachait lui aussi. Et même si la fin ne peut en être changée, elle partira heureuse. En paix avec elle-même, enfin.

- Sasuke… Garde-le avec toi pour toujours s'il te plaît… murmure-t-elle faiblement, se sentant déjà de l'autre côté.

- Je le ferai, assure le jeune homme, qui tente de faire taire l'insupportable douleur qui émane de sa propre poitrine. Le mien t'appartiendra toujours…

Sakura ferme les yeux. Le cœur de Sasuke… La seule chose qu'elle a jamais convoitée. Il lui en a fait don, à elle et à elle seule, et il ne le redonnera jamais. Comment pourrait-elle garder des regrets, sachant cela ?

- Alors… Accomplis ta vengeance, et redeviens le Sasuke d'autrefois... déclare-t-elle d'une voix qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sans autant de haine dans son cœur. Sans autant de souffrance.

Il hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Ce sont là les mots d'adieu de celle que son cœur a choisi, et il ne veut pas les gâcher avec la stupide maladresse qui est la sienne quand il s'agit de sentiments.

- Sayonara, Sasuke…

_Naruto… Tsunade-sama… Je vous remercie de votre infaillible soutien… Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire… Et… je suis désolée…_

- Nous nous reverrons là-haut, Sakura.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fleur de cerisier se fane, dans un jardin désormais illuminé après plusieurs années de noirceur.

* * *

_Hé oui, une fanfiction qui se termine mal… Ceux qui me connaissent en seront surpris. Mais je n'ai jamais vu autrement la fin de ce one-shot. En espérant que ça vous ait plu, merci pour la lecture et les rewiews._


End file.
